1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device using a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method to execute a timing control option thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a display device to control a driving timing of an LCD panel according to predetermined option information, and a method of executing a timing control option thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have been developed according to advances in electronic technology. One of such display devices utilizes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The display device using the LCD panel enables a considerably-reduced size in comparison with a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and also enables high definition technology.
The LCD display device displays desired data by converting input digital data of respective pixels to analog data through a driver integrated circuit (IC) and transmitting the converted data line by line to an LCD panel. For these processes, an operation signal for driving the driver IC is required. A timing controller generates the operation signal.
The timing controller used in a conventional LCD display device executes predetermined options, for example, gamma compensation, voltage common (Vcom) compensation, and dithering. Option information is necessary for the timing controller to execute the options. The option information is stored in a dedicated memory, such as an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM).
Accordingly, the conventional LCD display device is configured to operate in a manner such that the timing controller reads the option information from the memory and executes the options. The option information may be set randomly and stored by a manufacturer of the LCD display device.
However, after the LCD display device is distributed through the market, attributes of the LCD may be changed according to an operation environment and usage. Accordingly, patterns of the operation signal supplied to the drive IC by the timing controller may be changed when executing the respective options. Nevertheless, the option information of the conventional LCD is fixedly stored in the memory. In other words, since the option information is unchangeable, appropriate option information for current conditions of the LCD cannot be used. As a result, image quality may be deteriorated.